Video slot machines randomly select and display symbols to a player and then grant awards to a player based on the occurrence of certain symbol combinations and patterns appearing on the display screen.
What is desirable, for both the player and the game machine owner or operator, are new game machines and methods that provide novel games and ways to play so as to increase player interest and enjoyment over previously known machines and methods resulting in longer and more frequent game play. These game machines and methods will generate increased revenue through increased play of the gaming machine.